


You Know

by Mekabella21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Romantic Friendship, graduation party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Noya is starting to admit to the feelings he has regarding Hinata.  His shyness is what keeps him from making any advances at Hinata.  Hinata has a changed a little in the year they did not go to school causing Noya to adjust to the brave outgoing Hinata but is having a hard time trying to figure out if Hinata wants to be friends or more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them. For me to make the correct I need to be told specifically what needs to be corrected and why so I do not make the mistake again. My writing style is formal.
> 
> Hello there! Those of you who know my writing know I am all about Kageyama and Hinata XD
> 
> This is a request from my friend. I hope I met the expectations. The chapters are going to be longer than what I usually want have because this is meant to be a short story. I hope you enjoy!

I take sip from the beer I just opened up. I’m watching as Hinata is interacting with Yamaguchi. Asahi, Suga, Daichi, Tanaka and I came to the graduation party Yamaguchi is having. It’s so weird how much they changed over the past school year. I had only been able to tend a few volleyball games they had due to school and work.

 

“You’re gazing at him again,” sang Tanaka lowly in my ear.

 

“Whatever,” I muttered looking away from little red. He dressed in some destroyed jeans with a destroy graphic tee shirt advertising Pepsi. Hinata has actually gotten taller, not taller than me but he is close.

 

“Why don’t you just go and talk to him,” suggested Tanaka looking at me. I just continue to look at those around me, anything but Hinata. “You know he is bi right.” How the hell does he even know this? I don’t know why I’m surprised Tanaka tends to be in everyone’s business.

 

“You could just be saying that,” I replied knowing he wouldn’t.

 

“I would never do you like that,” said Tanaka trying his best innocent face. “He pretty much made a love confession with Sugawara a couple of months ago, he let him down gently though.” I go back to staring at Hinata. What did he like about Suga? I mean sure Sugawara is cute, he’s a nice guy but he has no fire what so ever. I stare at Hinata wondering what kind of guys he likes.

 

“I’ll talk to him whenever he makes his way over,” I explain. “That doesn’t mean I want to get into his pants.” Tanaka rolls his eyes.

 

“Okay buddy,” he said before walking away rubbing his buzzed hair. I finish my beer going to get me another one. I smile to myself as it dawned on me I finally actually managed to be taller than Hinata not by much. It’s nice to be the taller one between the two of us. I’m 5’8 and he is 5’7, I am guessing right now since he is across the room and we haven’t been side by side yet. I can feel my buzz starting to kick in as I’m just sitting here tossing drinks back watching my friends around me. I see Yamaguchi make his way over to me.

 

“Hey Noya,” he smiles.

 

“Nice party kid,” I smiled.

 

“You think?” he questioned. “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to get the booze for the party. That was a lot of work but I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Hardly, although I’m enjoying seeing everyone I probably would have been home with a guy by now. I haven’t any in a while and I would much rather be getting laid. I just nod.

 

“Well I have to go and drain the snake,” I admit tossing my 6th beer away. I walk towards the restroom and I glad no one is there. I handle business before checking my hair in the mirror. I still like to wear my hair spiked up but every now and then I will let it down. Today I am wearing it slicked back off my face. Mostly because at parties it gets pretty hot and I didn’t want my hair welting like a flower. I open the door and Hinata runs right into me.

 

“Jeez,” I said. “Open your eyes when you’re walking.” I chuckle lightly because he doesn’t seem to have changed one bit.

 

“Hey Senpai,” he grinned. “Sorry, I’m not use to drinking and I really have to pee.” I feel myself blushing from being called senpai. He always sounds so cute when he says it. “You were done, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Hinata leans in curiously to my face. What he is he doing? I almost feel like he is going to kiss me but then I realize he is looking at my earring. I feel the butterflies in my tummy swirling around as he gets closer to me.

 

“Wow you gone up a size since I last seen you. That is so cool.” I got my ears pierced the beginning of 3rd year and boy did I get in trouble for it at school. I had to put in clear earrings studs.

 

“You thinking of getting one?” I asked amused. Hinata looks thoughtful.

 

“I never thought about it,” he said. “Hey, come in here while I pee.” What! I forgot how open he can be. I don’t get to say anything because Hinata is pulling me into the bathroom. He continues to talk like nothing is happening. I’m looking at the dark brown shower curtains to keep from looking at him. “You think I could really pull it off?”

 

“I do,” I replied stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

 

“You don’t think it will make me look to girlie,” he stated.

 

“Not at all,” I laugh. When we were going to school his second year a lot of guys joked about how he looked so girlie. I think they mostly joked about it because he was so short and slim. I wonder if that had any effect on him being bi. I push the thought out of my mind as Hinata finishes up and goes to wash his hands.

 

“Well I’m thinking about trying to reinvent myself for college,” he said as he washed his hands.

 

“Why would you want to do that?” I asked. “You’re fine the way you are.” Hinata looks at me with his big caramel eyes.

 

“That’s nice of you to say,” he said tilting his head. “Everyone thinks I’m this goodie goodie. I want everyone to take make seriously.”

 

“We do,” I replied as he dried his hands. No sense is lying to the poor guy. “What does you being a goodie goodie got to do with anything?”

 

“Well yeah,” he replied. “That is because you guys are my friends. The college kids might think I’m a kid or something and may want to not include me in on anything.”

 

“Don’t worry about them,” I replied. “You can only live your life for you.”

 

“You always know how to say the right things,” he said before turning to open the door. Hinata slips on the rug falling towards the door. I reach out quickly grabbing him preventing him from hitting the floor. I pulled Hinata’s towards my chest holding him tight. “Whew that was a close one.” His back is flesh against my chest still as I’m still recovering from the fact he was about to hit the door headfirst. Quickest kid I have ever seen and also the clumsiest. “Senpai, you feeling okay? You’re so warm.” I release him.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied looking down until I’m sure the blush is gone. “It’s probably just the alcohol.” Hinata lucky for me just opens the door not noticing my embarrassment. He starts to walk before stopping.

 

“Hey, can I have your number so we can stay in touch more? Besides if I get my ears done I want you to come with me.” I look up staring at him.

 

“You’re serious about that?”

 

“See! This is what I don’t want happening at college.” I chuckle at how I proved his point. I feel so bad about that.

 

“I didn’t mean to doubt you. You can have my number, give me your phone.” I take his phone entering my info. I hand it back to him and he is still standing there. “What?”

 

“I need your phone so I can give you my number,” he said putting his hands on his hips. 

 

“I didn’t know,” I drone.

 

“I know,” he smiles. “You’re so cute when you’re clueless.”

 

“Say what?” I question caught off guard by him calling me cute. I’m not clueless am I? I think I’m average at best. Hinata reaches behind me taking my phone out of my pocket.

 

“God,” he giggles. “You need to relax but that is what I love about you.” He enters his information as I try register that he said he loves me, well love about me. He stuck his hand in my pocket! I feel like I’m back in high school with a stupid crush. “What are you about to do? I’m going to get another drink.”

 

“I don’t think I need another one,” I replied.

 

“You are the life of the party,” said Hinata. “What is with you?” I don’t want to get too drunk around him and say or do something senseless. “Come on,” I follow Hinata to the kitchen where Tsukishima is standing along with Kuroo. 

 

“Hey,” I said. “You’re blocking the drinks.”

 

“Excuse us,” said Kuroo moving aside. Hinata hands me a beer and I’m surprised to see he grabbed the right one.

 

“I saw you drinking it earlier,” he stated before grabbing the infamous red party cup. Well isn’t he very observant. I watch as he fixes OJ and vodka. “Don’t clown me but it’s the only thing I can really drink.”

 

“No judgement here,” I replied. “It’s whatever makes you happy.” I can’t help but stare at him. Is it possible that he got cuter? He sips his drink as he walks back out into the living room. I follow him but I wonder to where I was sitting previously. I sit down sighing out of annoyance at how he makes me so damn nervous I feel like I can’t even be myself. I don’t want to look like idiot next to him. Tanaka walks over to me.

 

“I saw you two talking,” he smiled. I waved him off.

 

“So what,” I replied. Asahi walks up with his hair swinging behind him. I don’t envy him at this moment as it is pretty hot in here.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” I replied. “Tanaka drop it.” This is why I like keeping my crushes to myself. Tanaka has a gift for reading me very well unfortunately. He knew who I had a crush on before I did.

 

“You want to dance?” asked Asahi. “You seem like you could use the distraction from whatever it is that is bothering you right now.” I look up at Asahi deciding to take him up on his offer, I stand up.

 

“Sure, what the hell,” I smile. We hit the floor dancing like crazy. As long as I moving I don’t have to worry about talking. Moving my feet, tossing my head back and forth to the music, feels virtuous right now. I’m working up a good sweat after 5 songs but I’m not slowing down.

 

“I’m going to get a drink,” said Asahi. “You want anything?” I shook my head no. “Cool, I will be right back.” I watch as he moves through the crowd of people he easily towers over. I continue to dance enjoying myself although I’m alone. I feel small hands around wrap themselves around my waist from behind. I pull out of the hug turning around with my fist balled up.

 

“What?” asked Hinata innocently. “Tanaka said you wanted to dance.” I look at Tanaka and he is grinning giving me thumbs up. I’m kicking his ass later for that! I almost hit Hinata because I didn’t know who was grabbing me in such an intimate manner.

 

“Sorry,” I replied. “I thought you were some strange person grabbing on me, we can dance.” Hinata smiles wide melting my anger

 

“I’m not the best so don’t laugh at me,” he states. Hinata starts to move his body and he is a little off key but nothing too terrible. I can’t help but smile. It doesn’t take long for him to notice. “You’re laughing!”

 

“I’m not I swear,” I reply calming down my chuckles. Hinata gets closer to me.

 

“You are,” he stated so close he is now in my bubble. I can smell the faint scent of sweat along with the vodka he had been drinking. His lips are a pink color making me want to kiss him so badly. I look down at him slightly trying not to be completely taken by him.

 

“I would never laugh at you,” I tell him reminding myself we are dancing. I had stopped moving when I was getting caught up with his face.

 

“Sure,” he said looking up at me. He moves back a bit and continues to dance. I see Asahi walking back up.

 

“Hey, join the fun!” I encourage him. Hinata doesn’t seem bothered that one more has joined our little dance party. Soon I’m not as nervous, I’m fully enjoying myself. I’m glad I finally relaxed and I’m able to be myself. Asahi comes up behind me and Hinata is in front of me.

 

“Seriously,” stated Tsukki. I look to my right and he is there dancing with Kuroo. “A three way dance.”

 

“Shut up,” stated Hinata. “You know want to be part of this.”

 

“Not really,” replied Tsukki rolling his eyes before focusing back on Kuroo. I hate the fact he pointed that out causing me to become a little nervous. Hinata is getting closer and closer to me. I’m praying that he doesn’t lay his body on me. I don’t think I can handle that right now. The gods are not listening to me as I feel Hinata press his body against my chest. I’m coaching myself to not get hard but that becomes harder the longer Hinata playfully grinds on me. I lose it when he grabs my right hand placing it on his waist.

 

“Uh, I’ll be right back,” I say suddenly before I ran off the dance floor trying to catch my breath. Sweet Jesus that was close as hell. I decide to go outside into the night air taking deep breaths as soon as I step onto the porch. I look ahead and see Kenma sitting there. He looks back and sees me.

 

“You okay?” he asked calmly.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. “I just needed some fresh air.” He nods before staring back off on the empty street. I wonder why he is out here but yet Kenma always seem to be a loner type. I sit down beside him almost wishing I had a beer with me. I guess I ended up being gone longer than I thought because I hear the door open and it’s none other than Hinata.

 

“I thought you left,” he stated as Kenma and I stare at him. Is the panic or sadness I hear in his voice, damnit I don’t know.

 

“Uh no,” I replied. “I rode here with Tanaka so I can’t leave without him.”

 

“You have been gone for a while so I wasn’t sure. Kenma, what are you doing out here?”

 

“I was getting a peace of mind before you showed up,” he stated flatly.

 

“Sorry, I guess will head back inside then,” Hinata turns around heading back into the house. I look at Kenma because he seems really unhappy but it is hard to tell. I sit there for a few more minutes before returning inside. I see a few more people on the dance floor and others are standing around still drinking. Yamaguchi looks like he is running around ensuring the house is not getting destroyed. Poor kid is not even enjoying the party. I see Tanaka walking towards me.

 

“I was just about to come and get you,” stated Tanaka. I run my hands through my hair.

 

“Everything cool?”

 

“Oh yeah,” he grinned. “I convinced Shimizu to come back to the place with me.”

 

“You’re kidding!” I exclaimed in shock.

 

“I know right!” he says hitting me in the arm with his closed fist. “Anyway Hinata is coming to.”

 

“Wait, what..” Tanaka puts his arm around me pulling me close.

 

“Like I said I know you feeling the little guy. Besides I told them we would just be hanging out some more no pressure.”

 

“No pressure,” I scoff. “Tanaka most people know when you’re invited back for a quote on quote further partying that means getting laid.” Tanaka looks off to the side knowing I’m right. “Get that smirk off your face!”

 

“I can’t help it,” he laughed. I see Shimizu making her way over with Hinata. They are both talking and seem pretty engaged in conversation. I remember when I had a thing for her just like Tanaka but Hinata is the one who ending getting my attention and keeping it.

 

“Hi Noya,” smiled Shimizu. “Haven’t really seen you around much tonight.”

 

“I was here and there,” I smiled.

 

“Are you two ready to go?” asked Shimizu.

 

“We sure are!” grinned Tanaka. “My sister has some left over drinks in the fridge. She brought them over and kind of forgot them. No need in them going to waste.” We start towards the door.

 

“You know your sister is going to kick your ass if she finds out,” I stated.

 

“I will pay her back double the money she spent on them,” said Tanaka.

 

“It’s fine,” replied Shimizu. “I am actually done drinking for the night.”

 

“Well it’s there if anyone wants it,” said Tanaka. We reach his van that his sister let him have once she got a new car. We all pile into the van and head towards home. Tanaka is talking up a storm while I’m wondering what Hinata is thinking. Is he thinking that I like him or I’m going to try and make a move him? Will he think I’m moving too fast or that I’m just after one thing? I mean he never even told me he is bi but yet he knows I like guys. Ah this too confusing. We get to the apartment and climb our way up to the 4th floor. It’s the first time either of them have been here. “It’s not the greatest but it’s home.” Tanaka opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk in trying to decide what to do. I have only brought back 3 guys here and it was not for talking. After we all take off our shoes I stand there scratching my head as Hinata and Shimizu walk into the living room. The apartment is an open concept. The kitchen is to the left , a door that leads you to Tanaka’s room and then our living room The door to my room is to the left just a little bit pass the entrance of the apartment. We only have a sofa in the living room since it is just the two of us. We at least got a decent size TV for the both of us and our guest.

 

“This is a nice place,” smiled Shimizu still looking around. She turns facing Tanaka with her hair swaying. “On second thought, I will take that beer.” 

 

“Coming right up!” exclaimed Tanaka running into the kitchen. I follow him leaving our two guests in the living room.

 

“You planning on doing something aren’t you?” I asked him lowly.

 

“I have nothing planned,” he said opening two beers. “I’m going to be honest. If she offers, I’m taking it.”

 

“Keep it down if you can. You know these walls are thin as shit,” I stated before walking back into the living room. Hinata has made himself a home turning on the TV and was already flipping through the channels. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

“Not yet,” he replied. “I’m getting there though.”

 

“Okay let me know when you’re ready to lay down. I think Tanaka have has futons around here somewhere.”

 

“I don’t think we have any,” lied Tanaka. I turn away from him to keep from frowning. I would have laughed if he didn’t just make me look like an asshole. Tanaka sat on the floor beside Shimizu who is sitting on the sofa with Hinata. I sit next to Hinata and focus on the show he selected for us all to watch.

 

“Shimizu, are you going to be able to help me with my books and everything?” asked Hinata.

 

“I can,” she replied. “This is college, nothing like Karasuno so you are going to need to focus and try not to fall behind.”

 

“I have gotten much better with my studies,” he exclaimed.

 

“I’m just warning you is all,” she replied quietly. “I don’t want to see you fail any classes and have to retake them.” College classes are expensive and I would not recommend anyone to fail a class. They get focused back on the TV and Hinata hand is half on my leg. I can’t help but look at it and wonder should I move it or not. I decide to relax and stop making a big deal out of nothing.

 

We watched TV for a while before I decided I was tired and wanted to go to my room. I give in finally excusing myself sighing as I get to my room. It’s not the cleanest but not the messiest either. I strip out my clothes only leaving my boxers remaining. I climb under the covers cutting on my TV for background noise. I get comfortable and almost drifted off when I hear a knock on my door.

 

“Tanaka, I swear to god…” Hinata peaks his head in the room.

 

“Sorry to bother you but do you have something I can sleep in?” I sit up quickly.

 

“Uh yeah sure,” I replied getting up without hesitation. I run to my draw and toss him some bottoms. I start back towards my bed but stop when he says

 

“Nice boxers,” I look down remembering I was not wearing any bottoms myself. I decide to play it off.

 

“Thanks,” I reply getting back under the covers.

 

“Can I sleep with you?”

 

“What?” I choke. I calm myself down quickly trying not to make a bigger fool of myself. “What do you mean?”

 

“Tanaka is in the room with Shimizu and yeah I don’t want to knock or have him come out of there. I just want to sleep comfortably is all and I don’t want to cock block.” I laugh.

 

“It’s fine,” I replied still sitting up. “You can sleep in here.”

 

“Thanks,” he smiled. He pulls his shirt over his head. I didn’t expect for him to get undressed in front of me. Funny how I say this but we did it all the time when we played volleyball. I roll over hugging my covers close. I can hear Hinata getting in the bed beside me. This is not how I thought my night would be going. I can feel his body heat and he is not even that close to me. “You sleep?”

 

“Not yet Hinata,” I mutter.

 

“Sorry,” he said softly. “I’m still not tired.”

 

“How can you not be tired? Did you take a nap before the party or something?”

 

“No I didn’t. I guess I’m just excited to be hanging with you and everything.”

 

“Me, why?”

 

“Is that a serious question?” he chuckled. “You were always one of my favorite people to hang with but we never got a chance to as much as I wanted. Then you finished school and I didn’t get to see you much.”

 

“I apologize for that,” I said with my back still to him. “I guess I could have made more an effort.”

 

“That’s for sure,” he snorted. 

 

“How come you didn’t reach out to me?”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you if you didn’t want to talk to me,” I roll over to face him.

 

“I would never want to not talk to you,” I tell him surprised he could think this. “You’re pretty cool.”

 

“You think I’m cool?” he laughed.

 

“Sure, I mean you’re amazing on and off the court.”

 

“I think you’re incredible. You don’t let anyone talk shit to you.”

 

“You don’t either,” I point out to him.

 

“I feel like a punk sometimes but I have my moments,” Since we are talking I decide to bring up the whole him being bi thing.

 

“So I heard you confessed to Suga,”

 

“God yes,” he said covering his eyes. “That got around really quick but at least no one made fun of me for it.”

 

“Why would we make fun of you?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know,” said Hinata shyly. “I really liked him a lot. Sugawara is so nice to me plus he is cute too. I just wanted to be with him and explore more but he didn’t feel the same way. It hurt a little bit but I moved on and so did he.” Now to pry for further about his sexual preference. I know Tanaka is not lying but I want to hear this from Hinata.

 

“I didn’t know you were bi,”

 

“Didn’t think it matter,” he shrugged. He started to smile before saying “Does it matter to you?”

 

“Uh no,” I stammered. “I just surprised you never said anything before.”

 

“It was building up to it,” he explained. “I admire you when you told the team you were bi.”

 

“It was our team,” I replied. “Our friends. They would never judge us. Look at how many of us have hooked up with another guy.”

 

“I know, I’m guilty,”

 

“Seriously, who?”

 

“Kageyama of course,” I should have seen that coming. Those two have a serious love hate relationship. “He was actually my first. Who was yours?” I can’t believe this conversation is even happening. I can feel myself blushing. “Oh my god who is it? Someone on the team isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” I reply slowly. “It was Asahi. I mean we have been friends forever and it felt right.”

 

“I know what you mean,” he said nodding. We both look towards the door as we hear Shimizu loud cry of pleasure. Hinata covers his mouth trying not to laugh.

 

“It feels so wrong to even hear her in this state,” I reply.

 

“She is human just like the rest of us,” he said slapping my arm causing me to laugh. “Tanaka must be tiger in the sack.” I know he’s right. Tanaka got down played by girls a lot but the lucky few that have had a piece know they almost passed on a rock known as a rare diamond. 

 

Hinata stares at me as he blinks slowly. Looks like he is finally sleepy. Hinata leans in closer and I decide to not shy away although I want to. Hinata brings his free hand up and runs it through my hair. I didn’t realize I was leaning in until I feel my lips against his. This feels so delightful, Hinata is such a good kisser. It helps that his lips are soft and not chapped, I can’t stand chapped lips. Hinata presses his body into mine deepening the kiss.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked.

 

“No,” I replied trying to keep my dick from springing into action. This isn’t just some random guy in my bed, it’s Hinata. He smiles before kissing me again wrapping his arms around my neck. I can’t hold back anymore as I feel my dick come to life pressing against his stomach. 

 

Hinata moans as he humps against me slightly. I move my hands from his waist down to his ass. He tosses one leg on top of mine. This causes me to roll over on top of him. What hell am I doing? I lean down kissing him once more. Things are heating up as he moans thrusting against me. Pretty soon I feel his hands slide inside my boxers grabbing my ass. I sit up decide to get rid of my boxes. 

 

Hinata is trying to look at my body but I’m moving forward putting my face on his stomach.

 

“Ha,” laughs Hinata. Giggles, he should not be giggling right now. I laugh a little myself making me feel more relaxed. I slowly remove the bottoms I lent him. I slide my hand up his leg until I get to his ribcage. I feel Hinata shudder a little releasing a small moan. I don’t take the time to look at his cock as I’m too busy sliding it inside my mouth. He tastes like everything I envisioned. Nothing like providing oral pleasure to the person you like. I move my mouth slowly up and down his shaft with my tongue providing teasing mini strokes. “Oh so good.”

 

I moan because hearing him say that made me 10 times harder. I grab my dick into my right hand and I start to stroke myself to the rhythm I’m sucking him. I feel Hinata thrust his hips crying out lightly. I hum around his dick continuing my mouth massage on his member. I bring my mouth to his head blowing on it before licking it quickly.

 

“God damn Noya,” he panted. “You’re going to make me cum.” I suck his head hard before swallow him down my throat. “Shit, ah, ah.” I have only managed to deep throat 4 times and it is hard work. Yes I counted because I’m damn proud. I decided to only do it for those I’m truly interested in or care about. In this case I really care about Hinata. He seems like he is trying to hold on to this orgasm. I look up at him and he is arching his back as he thrust lightly into my mouth. He finally looks down at me through hooded eyes. Seeing him close to reaching his orgasm causing me to cum. I was caught off guard as I stroke my orgasm out on my sheets moaning around Hinata’s cock. “Oh Noya,” I can feel his cum hitting the back of my throat. I look up time to see Hinata’s red face and his back relaxing into my bed.

 

I remove my mouth from Hinata climbing over to him. He is panting hard and really flushed. I look at the nightstand to my right. I grab some tissues cleaning up the mess I left on my bed. I get up to toss the tissue away feeling more awake now. I get back in the bed facing Hinata. He yawns and does the sleepy blink a few more times before he is out. I stare at him smiling wondering if I put him to sleep. I’m kind of glad this happened. I really enjoyed talking to him, being with him. I wonder how does he feel about everything. I drift off to sleep thinking happy thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and I immediately know Hinata is gone. I don’t feel his body heat at all and I’m a little sadden by this. It’s hard to explain how it felt sleeping beside him late last night. I’m lying on my side as I roll over on my back thinking about what we talked about in the wee morning and of course the sex we kind of had. I have to say overall it was a great conversation although I was still holding back. I get up walking into my bathroom to wash up. I have no idea what time it is and I don’t care since I’m off today. I walked into the living room and straight to the kitchen.

 

“You’re finally awake?” said Tanaka sitting in front of the TV. He looks comfy in workout shorts and a tee. I notice there is a mini buffet of food, I’m confused. “Enjoy the food, Shimizu went to pick up a few things and cooked.”

 

“Is she still here?” I asked reaching for a bagel.

 

“No, she had some stuff to take care of today,” he replied. “I’m sure she will be back sometime soon though.” I fix up my bagel with cream cheese and grab some bacon before making my way over to Tanaka. I sit next to him on the sofa.

 

“I’m sure she will be back too from what we heard,” I said while laughing.

 

“I’m sorry but I liked hearing her,” he explained. “I convinced her to let her voice out. Which was hard work by the way. She didn’t want you guys to hear her.”

 

“Obviously,” I replied rolling my eyes.

 

“Enough about that what’s going on with you and Hinata? I saw him leaving out this morning. He didn’t seem to sleep very long.” I know what he is hinting at but I’m not buying it.

 

“What time did he leave?”

 

“I think it was around 10 or something. Shimizu was in the kitchen cooking at the point. She stopped so we could take him home and stop by the store. She made me feel so bad for us not having enough food around here. Anyway, Hinata seemed rather happy this morning? You finally make a move on him?”

 

“No, I didn’t” I lie. “We did have a good talk though.” And then some.

 

“A good talk?” questioned Tanaka. “He is so into you. How could you let the opportunity pass by?”

 

“I like him but I want to know him more.” I do want to get to know him more. So what I had a snack before learning more. I’m not telling Tanaka shit.

 

“Now you’re just making excuses. We played on a team with him for 2 years. You know everything there is to know about him.”

 

“He could have changed during his 3rd year,” I say defensively. In many ways Hinata has seem to change. Tanaka is my friend and all but he is getting on my nerves right about now.

 

“I know I’m annoying you right now but this is for your own good. I just want to see you happy.”

 

“I am happy,” I replied.

 

“So you’re happy with random hookups while always wondering what if about Hinata? Come on, that makes no sense.” I get up having enough of this conversation. “Don’t leave!” I quickly make it to my room closing my door ignoring him. I head over to my nightstand. I pick up my cell phone and see I have a message. I hope the phone and it’s from Hinata.

 

Hinata: I had to leave to go watch my little sister for my parents. Text me once you’re awake.

 

I didn’t know he would have stayed. I wonder what that would have been like?

 

Noya: I just got up. Is everything okay with Natsu?

 

Hinata: Oh yeah she is fine. She just didn’t want to go with them while they went to the store. Nothing major. What are you doing today?

 

Noya: I’m going to relax a little. I have to work tomorrow.

 

Hinata: Ah I probably should look for a job but that can wait. So if you’re up for it I will be going to get my ears pierced next weekend. I want you there.

 

I laugh staring at the phone. God when he gets focused on doing something that is it.

 

Noya: I thought you were considering it

 

Hinata: I did for almost 24 hours. I want to do this, it’s a gift to myself, to the adult me. You coming or not

 

Noya: I can do that, I open this upcoming Saturday. I might get a new piercing myself

 

Hinata: Seriously! What would you get?

 

Noya: I was thinking of getting the industrial in my left ear

 

Hinata: I heard that one is really hurts

 

Noya: Some things in life have to hurt

 

Hinata: If you say so

 

Noya: I will reach out to the shop and set up an appointment for us. We can get pierced together.

 

Hinata: So cool!

 

Hinata and I go back texting throughout the day. We didn’t once bring up last night and I’m dying to know how he feels about it. If he hated it we wouldn’t be talking though right. He mid as well had stayed here if we were going to do all of this texting. He was telling me his plans for school and the kind of jobs he will be looking into. I talk a little bit about my college experience. I don’t want him to know how I kind of slept with guys and a few girls not committing to any of them. I’m not trying to scare him off. It’s not a conversation I want to have yet. I find myself actually looking forward to our little visit to the shop.

 

It is Saturday the day I’m meeting up with Hinata. I borrowed Tanaka’s van to pick up Hinata. We have been texting and talking a lot this past week. Makes me feel like we’re in high school again. I’m trying to figure out is he throwing vibes out at me or if I’m making it up. Sometimes you can want a person to like you so much you can make things up. I see Hinata come into view and swallow hard. I’m surprised by his outfit of choice. 

 

He is wearing skinny low rise jeans with a black white designed tank with a splash of orange. The tank is half tucked into his jeans while the rest of it swings free at his sides, the high-top chucks finish off his look. He looks pretty cute but I’m surprised that he is showing so much of himself. I feel under dressed in my red tee with a pocket on the left chest and some black jeans. I am wearing some red Nike cross trainers that are my favorite. Great for working out and every day wear if you ask me.

 

He is super fidgety on the way to the shop in the car, he starts to calm down the closer we get. Hinata tells me about his morning. He spent the morning with his little sister Natsu who was attempting to show him how to cook an omelet. She sounds like a great cook, Hinata not so much. He doesn’t seem nervous about this piercing at all anymore, even I’m nervous. I locate a parking space on the main street which is rare for downtown. I get out of the van putting change in the meter.

 

“You ready?” I ask looking at him.

 

“I’m so ready,” he grinned. “Come on.” Hinata grabs my hand as he walks through the shop doors. I chuckle lowly trying to brush off the high I feel from him touching me. Once inside I let go of his hand as he looks around the shop. It has vintage feel to it a bit. Black and white checkered floor, black leather couch and loveseat in the waiting area for comfort. Some magazines from the US showing off tatt designs. They don’t have any magazines here dedicated to tattoo’s. It’s still something that is not mainstream here. I was lucky enough to find a shop here that does tattoos and piercing. I walk up to the receptionist desk that is straight ahead.

 

“Hi Miko,” I greet.

 

“Hi Noya,” she smiled. “How you been?” Miko is the height I use to be and packs just as much punch as I do. She rocks a blonde pixie haircut and has several piercings in her ears, a tattoo on her upper left back. I got to see her get the tatt on her lower back since I was in the shop the day she got it done.

 

“I’m doing good,” I smiled. “This is Hinata and he is here to get a piercing along with me.”

 

“Hi,” said Hinata waving before looking back at the wall with different designs for tatts.

 

“What’s this?” asked Miko raising an eyebrow. “You never bring anyone with you?”

 

“I did not corrupt him if that’s what you mean,” I laugh. “He decided all of this on his own.”

 

“Sure you didn’t,” she smirked. “Let me go let Hiro know you are here.” Miko walks away as I walk over to see what Hinata is looking at. He is touching a rose tattoo drawing.

 

“You want one?” I asked.

 

“Maybe,” he replies. “Not today but they have some nice designs.”

 

“You’re a wild child,” I replied shocked. “First the ears and now this?” Hinata smiles as he looks at me.

 

“I’m a little wild but not out of control,” he replies. “I think I would want to have my tatt personally designed. Maybe I could get a volleyball or something.”

 

“You have time to think about it,” I say stuffing my hands in my pockets.

 

“He’s ready for you,” called Miko walking back towards us. I know where Hiro area is located. He is in the back to the right. That is the one thing I like about this place is they have rooms for you to go in providing privacy. Hiro does tattoos and piercing, he has done all the piercings I have. He needs the room for those brave enough to get the naughty stuff done as he does those too. We walk into his small room as he is wiping down his chair. Hiro spots us and stands up shocking Hinata. I forgot to mention the guy is huge. He is 193 cm tall with a very muscle frame. If I had to guess I would say easily 220lb of muscle. He hit on me once but I’m not interested in him. He gets around a bit too much for my liking. I have no room to be talking but I’m not as bad as him.

 

“Noya, when are you going to let me ink you?” he asked. I extend my hand to shake his.

 

“Not anytime soon,” I laugh. “This is my friend Hinata. He is here to get his ears done, I’m here for the industrial ear piercing on my left ear.”

 

“Hi Hinata,” he greets shaking his hand. “I’m Hiro. You going to let me ink you?”

 

“Not today,” said Hinata not shying away from Hiro’s bluntness. “Unless Noya here gets something.”

 

“You got jokes,” I reply laughing.

 

“I’m totally serious,” said Hinata. Hiro is laughing.

 

“I can tell,” he replied going to get his tools. “You’re good in my books, who wants to go first?”

 

“Noya can go first,” said Hinata.

 

“You’re not going to run away screaming after seeing what I go through are you?” I ask.

 

“Nope,” he said walking closer to me. “I really want to see how it is done.”

 

“Mine is different from yours,” I explain.

 

“You can sit in the chair,” explained Hiro. “The industrial piercing is going to look nice on you.” I can feel myself blushing.

 

“Thanks,” I mutter sitting down in the chair. Hiro is measuring my ear to see what size bar would be approximate size for my ear. I see Hinata watching from across the room which is not far considering it is 8 by 7. 

 

“You can come closer,” encouraged Hiro grabbing his tools. Hinata comes over with this cute grin on face it causes me to laugh. He looks so excited and very interested in what is about to happen. Hiro explains to me what he is about to do. I’m almost wishing I had a drink before walking into this but I want to remember everything about this. “I’m going to do it on the count of 3. One, two, three.” I release a deep breath on the count of three. I swear I heard a crunching sound along with the slight bit of pain I get. I can see Hinata out of the corner of my eye. He still looks fascinated. I can feel Hiro hands moving around a bit more. “Done.” He hands me a mirror.

 

I look at my new piercing and it does look damn good. My poor ear is super red and I sure the swelling is to come later. I’m glad to see I’m not bleeding at least. I look at Hinata.

 

“What do you think?” I asked him standing up with the mirror in my hand as I continue to look at myself.

 

“It looks good,” he smiled sitting down in the chair.

 

“Yours will be easier,” said Hiro to Hinata. He hands him a small box. “You can pick out this standard jewelry or get something more expensive if you like. I recommend starting off with sterling silver, that way if you are allergic to the basic metals you will not be affected.” Hinata looks a bit scared but only for a moment.

 

“Alright,” he said. “I will go with the basic sterling silver.” Hiro hands him a different box taking the other one back.

 

“How do you know Noya here?” asked Hiro.

 

“We went to high school together,” explained Hinata as he looked inside the box. “We played on the same volleyball team as well.”

 

“Very cool,” he replied. “Noya told me how you all made it to the championship and won.” Hinata looks up with his smile even brighter.

 

“Did you think we would have gotten there and lost?” he asked.

 

“Uh no,” said Hiro. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“You didn’t,” replied Hinata smirking. “It was incredible! You have no idea what a great experience it was. I would like to go pro and continue playing.” Hiro chuckles.

 

“You live for that sport, don’t you?”

 

“How did you know?” asked Hinata pulling out the earrings he picked out.

 

“I got a heavy idea,” he smiled. “You ready?” he takes the earrings for Hinata loading his machine. Hinata nods yes. I stand off to the side as I watch Hinata get the medium size studs in his ears. He took the pain very well. Hiro explains to both us how to clean our brand new piercing. Mine will take longer to heal than Hinata’s.

 

“Thanks Hiro,” I say shaking his hand one more time.

 

“I will see you guys again soon for a tattoo right,” he joked. I just laugh at him. I tip Hiro for me and Hinata before heading up to the front to pay for the piercings. Hinata doesn’t realize I just paid for him since he is busy looking at the wall yet again.

 

“So what is the story with you and him?” asked Miko as she processed the payment. 

 

“What?” I ask in surprise. “I mean why would you ask that?” Miko hands me my receipt.

 

“The way he looks at you,” she replies. “He’s kind of cute actually.” I blush as I shove the receipt in my wallet.

 

“I will see you next time” I say to Miko walking over to Hinata. “Time to go.” Hinata says good bye and we head out of the shop. “How do you feel?”

 

“I feel pretty good,” he grinned. “Got plans for this evening?”

 

“Not much since I work tomorrow,” I reply. “Why?”

 

“I was hoping we could hang out for a little while,” he says as he starts to walk. I happy to know he wants to spend more time with me. I wipe my sweaty hands on my jeans. I don’t know why I’m nervous. I have nothing to be worried about after we had sex already, well kind of.

 

“That would be cool,” I reply. “What to get something to eat?”

 

“Yeah,” laughed Hinata. Since we are downtown we both pick a spot we have never been to before. I wish I could order a beer for us but that is not going to happen. Everything goes better than expected. I didn’t make a fool out of myself at all. We go to an ice cream shop for dessert, Hinata had been there before with his family. Sounded like he was craving the ice cream sundae he got. We’re walking down the street towards the van to head home enjoying our dessert along the way.

 

“Hinata can I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did,” he smiles.

 

“Shut up!” I laugh. “You know what I mean.” He nods still laughing. I take a lick off my fudge pop before continuing. “How come you didn’t end up dating Kageyama?” Hinata looks at me and his face is unreadable.

 

“I don’t want to be with him in that way,” he replied. “The only way I can explain it is we’re great as friends. We tried that romance shit and well…it was shit.” I chuckle and a part of me is relived. “That man has no patience in him at all, we’re total opposites.” He goes quiet for a moment. “So what happened with you and Asahi?” Of course the reverse question would come up.

 

“Uh I just wasn’t ready for a serious relationship,” I explain. “I mean Asahi is great, we vibe well but he just wasn’t the one. He is still my friend and we get along great but you know being in a relationship is different.” I watch as Hinata finishes up his ice cream. He walks up to a trash can tossing the empty container.

 

“Are you not interested in dating?” he asked. I look at him wondering where is this coming from? I think back to what Tanaka was telling me about how Hinata is into me. For a change, I think big head might be right. Just because we fooled around doesn’t mean that he wants to be with me in that way.

 

“I didn’t say that,” I replied before sucking on my pop some more. “I just haven’t run into that person I want to officially date. Why? You looking for someone?”

 

“Yes and no,” smiled Hinata.

 

“I didn’t expect you to want to be in a relationship, you know, college and all.” Hinata waves me off.

 

“Oh please,” he replied. “Sleeping around is not all that great. I mean what’s the point of having sex if you don’t have a connection with that person.” He has a good point but I’m known for having a random hook up here of there. Sometimes the dildo or hand is not going to scratch that itch. Makes me glad I didn’t tell him my whole sex history. I feel myself blushing as Hinata looks at me. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

“I’m not!” I exclaim as the van comes into view.

 

“I’m not judging people who do have sleep around,” said Hinata. “It’s personally not my cup of tea.”

 

“Alright,” I reply not knowing what else to say. I finish my pop tossing the stick away before pulling out the van keys unlocking the door and we both climb inside. We’re now in the van headed back to the apartment. I begin to think if sex is not a random hook up then he is hinting that he wants something more with me! At least I think he is…


	4. Chapter 4

“Today was a good day,” stated Hinata.

 

“Do you usually not have good days?” I ask pulling into a parking space up front of apartment building.

 

“I do,” he replied. “Today is going so well is all. I’m glad I didn’t chicken out.” I laugh.

 

“Your ears look great by the way,” I replied looking at them cutting off the car. We both get out and he looks at me.

 

“I feel like I have super sex appeal now,” I look at him laughing at his choice of words. Sex appeal, he has always had sex appeal.

 

“Was it that serious to you? Trust me you have enough sex appeal.” I cover my mouth as I climb the steps ahead of Hinata to the apartment. This is why I don’t like being so relaxed around him. I never know what is going to come out of my mouth. I unlock the door waiting for him to come inside. He looks at me smirking as soon as he is inside.

 

“Are you saying I’m sexy?” he teased sliding out of his shoes.

 

“Whatever,” I reply walking into the living room. Tanaka is at work right now. He can either walk or drive to his job, lucky. He knew I needed the van today so he walked. I cut on the TV sitting down as Hinata sits beside me. He curls his feet to the side under him laying on my shoulder. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

 

He lifts his head.

 

“Really?” he asked. I was kind of joking since he just invaded my personal space.

 

“Yeah,” I reply. Hinata stands up.

 

“I will be right back,” he said. I watched as he walks into my room. What is he up to?

 

“Hey!” I shout getting up off the sofa. “What are you doing?” I walk into my room as Hinata just removed his shirt.

 

“You said I could make myself comfy. I’m getting comfy.” I look at my bed noticing Hinata already grabbed a tee to put on.

 

“I wasn’t expecting this,” I reply. Hinata drops his pants revealing a very toned pair of legs in some bikini briefs. I swallow hard as he turns around grabbing the tee and sliding it over his head. He kept his own socks on.

 

“Much better,” he signed. “Thanks for letting me get comfortable. Let’s go find something to watch.” He walks past me and I look behind him in awe. In this lighting I have the chance to truly appreciate it. His body has truly matured in a good way. I feel like I truly didn’t get a chance to appreciate it before. I would have not expected that much change in just a year’s time. I mean his ass has such an amazing lift, his waist is slider but strong. I walk back towards the sofa as Hinata curls back up. He looks at me as if he is waiting for me. I sit down and he lays his head down on my shoulder as he had done earlier. His body feels so warm against mine I can’t help but smile on the inside as the feelings I felt early when he touched me came flooding back.

 

I grab the remote and start flipping through channels. We ended up on a sports channel that just happened to be talking about volleyball history as well as how the sport is making a comeback with the current generation. I think the fact the games from high school are televised as well as Olympics has helped greatly. Hinata shifts making me blush as he gets closer to me. I glance down at him as he looks up at me. 

 

He looks tired but he still manages to give me a small smile. I can’t help but to be drawn in to those caramel honey brown eyes. Hinata closes the space between us kissing me on the lips softly. I pull away like an idiot looking at him as I feel my face get hotter. Does he really want to do this right now? Hinata frowns as he climbs on my lap.

 

I gasp as his hips meet mine. I lean back on my forearms running from him as he slides his right knee beside my hip. He looks down at me for a moment and all I can do is look at him as I try to tell myself to calm down. Hinata leans in slower this time before kissing me. I slide my tongue in his mouth not wanting him to get the best of me. Hinata moans into the kiss causing me to get hard instantaneously.

 

“You’re too cute,” he says against my lips. I smile at him as I grab his ass with both hands. Hinata bites his lip while still looking at me. He shifts his leg up so he is completely straddling me before leaning back down and kissing me forcefully. I slide my right hand into his hair while my left hand is still glued to his ass. We continue to kiss or should I say making out at this point. We start to go at each other as if we are making up for lost time. After a while, I guess things are getting hot and heavy for the both of us as he begins to rock his hips against mine.

 

“Ah,” I moan. Hinata leans over licking my right ear causing me to shiver. Jesus, I never imagined that his skill set was like this. I shift my face slightly so I can reach his neck. I start to lick and suck lightly on his neck enjoying his moans. I’m satisfied when I feel Hinata shake a little. Hinata and I both look towards the door as we hear keys jiggle. We look at one another panicked. I grab Hinata hand as I make a mad dash to my room tugging him. I get inside my room closing the door. Despite the small scare, he is still hard and so am I. Last thing I need is for Tanaka to see us both in this state.

 

I can hear Tanaka whistling as he comes into the apartment. I wonder if he doing what he usually does which is go straight to his room, sit the keys down, take a shower and then come see what I am up to. You would think he would be more of a whatever guy but he really isn’t. I shift my eyes when I see Hinata moving towards me.

 

“We’re alone now,” he says looking up at me slightly since we are so close in height. “Want to finish what we started?”

 

“Yes,” I reply nervously. I clear my throat. Hinata runs his hands from my lower stomach over my abs up my chest stopping when he gets to my face that he is now gripping. He kissing me holding my face. He is so aggressive and deep down I’m loving every single moment of this. I grunt as he lightly bites my lip, I didn’t peg him as a biter but I love it. Hinata pulls away walking over to my bed. He climbs on the bed stopping once he reaches the middle. He looks at me as he pulls the shirt over his head while on his knees.

 

I walk over to the bed climbing on it until I am on my knees face to face with Hinata. We are just staring at each other and I’m not sure what we’re doing or what is going through his mind. I decide to make the first move by wrapping my left around his waist pulling him to my body. I sigh feeling his dick against mine. I lean in kissing him as he reaches up sliding both of his hands into my hair. I moan from the feeling of his hands exploring my hair.

 

Hinata removes his right hand from my hair. He slides his hand into my pants grabbing my hard on. Hinata starts to move his hand as he fits my hair jerking my head to the left for him to completely tackle my neck. 

 

“Ah,” I moan unable to keep my voice at bay. Hinata pulls his hands out of my pants as he stops kissing my neck. He focuses both of his hands on undoing my jeans, yeah I still have them on. Hinata pulls my cock out as he bends over quickly sliding me into his mouth. “Ah,” I bend over slightly from the feeling he is providing. Hinata is not even using his hands as he is leaning on them. He using his mouth only and doing pretty well. He is trying to make sure my dick never leans his mouth which is causing him to suck hard. He finally stops looking up at me.

 

“Why don’t do you lay down?” he offers. “You would be much more comfortable.” I sit down on my bed as Hinata goes to pulling off my pants and boxers completely. “Sorry those were in the way.” He licks his lips before taking my back into his mouth. Only now do I realize how much more leverage I just provided him. I watch as my dick disappears in his mouth.

 

“Ah god,” I moan as I watch him. Hinata’s closed eyes open as he shifts them toward me. I can see him smiling around my dick causing me to chuckle a little. Hinata closes his eyes and goes back to swallowing me. I making every noise under the sun because I can’t help it. If you were in my position would be doing the same thing. I thrust my hips as I feel myself getting close to my peak. “Hinata,” I’m trying to warn him. I thought he was going to look up at me but instead he becomes focused, sucking harder, faster. “Ah, ah, shit.” I start cumming into his mouth with my hips moving on their own. Hinata moans at this gesture. 

 

I lay back completely on my bed waiting for my breathing to return to normal. Hinata has skills, really good skills. Did he really learn all of this with just Kageyama alone? There is no way in hell he did. He didn’t even need to deep throat to impress me. Hinata sits on top of me looking down and smiling. I can’t help but return the smile. I sit up pulling Hinata towards me so I can kiss his lips. They feel a little wet but that makes them feel even better. I slip my right hand in between us gripping Hinata, he doesn’t moan but sighs. I want to make his ass lose all control like the last time.

 

Hinata kisses me trying to take control but I’m not letting him have it. I suck on his tongue causing him to gasp slightly as I begin moving my hand up and down. I continue to kiss Hinata waiting for him to break as I continue to move my hand trying to decide which movement will affect him the most. I run my hand over his head and I feel him shift. Okay good reaction, I go back to my main movement loosen my grip for a bit before tightening again.

 

“Shit,” growls Hinata against my lips. I continue to experiment until I find the reactions I like from him the most. Hinata is starting to pant as he thrust into my fist. “Noya,” I can feel myself getting hard again which I’m glad as I have every intention of sliding inside him. 

 

“Yes,” I moan as I run my finger tip over his lower head that his now leaking. I tighten my grip as I began to move faster. Hinata lays his head on my shoulder as he begins to pant.

 

“I’m cumming,” he moaned. I didn’t expect him to come from a hand job but I don’t mind. His voice sounds so good right now. “Ah, ah,” I can feel his body shake lightly as I start to feel his cum on my hand. Hinata is breathing hard into my shoulder riding out his orgasm. I stop moving my hand knowing he is sensitive at this point. I move my hand careful not to touch my comforter. I fall back on my bed with Hinata laying on my chest. He is snuggling into my side. 

 

I thought about having sex with Hinata on more than one occasion. This is more than what I thought it would be like. He is right about people seeing him as innocent because I could never picture these sounds that came from him let alone the lip biting. This was nothing like the time I went down on him. This here somehow is different. As I’m completely relax I feel Hinata shift. He is grabbing some tissue wiping my hand down. He tosses the dirty tissue from my bed actually getting it in the trash bin.


	5. Chapter 5

“Lucky,” I said because Hinata made his shot into the trash bin. Hinata is sitting on the edge of his bed looks over his shoulder.

 

“Jealous?” he asked.

 

“Whatever,” I said throwing a pillow at him as he laughs. He picks up the pillow and crawls to the spot next to me. I lay back down getting comfortable.

 

“Uh, thanks for cleaning up my hand,” I reply not knowing exactly what to say. “I would have gotten around to it.”

 

“I know,” replied Hinata looking sleepy again.

 

“It’s getting late,” I say reaching for my phone to confirm it is after 10pm. “Did you need me to drop you off home?”

 

“Is it okay if I stay the night with you?” he asked. I don’t know why but I was expecting him to run away from here.

 

“I’m okay with that,” I reply. “I have to be to work by 9:30am.”

 

“That’s fine,” replied Hinata smiling. “I’m use to getting up early. Can I get some water?”

 

“I got it,” I said sliding towards the edge of my bed. I go into a draw grabbing some shorts to slide on. I strip off my current shirt and replace it with another that is a bit more clean. As I walk out of the room I hear Hinata clicking on the TV. No sooner than I closed my room door I see Tanaka coming out his room. “Hey bro, how was work today?”

 

“Everything is good,” he smiles. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

 

“He actually went through with it!” I exclaimed. “He got his ears pierced.”

 

“Aw he did,” replied Tanaka. “I can picture him with them.”

 

“He is just as cute as I thought he would be,” I admit opening the cabinet to grab a glass. I open the fridge grabbing the water pitcher. I can feel Tanaka looming and staring. “What,”

 

“Soooo I could uh hear you guys,” he chuckles lowly. I feel myself blushing. 

 

“You perv!” I reply after pouring the water.

 

“Hey, I was just walking over to see how your little afternoon went, which I’m going to say damn good. How was he?”

 

“None of your business,” I reply. “He is staying the night so don’t bother us.”

 

“He is staying the night!” exclaimed Tanaka. “I know what that means!” He wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Shut up,” I say on my way back to my room. I walk inside and see Hinata under the blankets watching TV. I had him the water before going to my side of the bed. Does Hinata have a side already? Well I will consider it to be his side of the bed. I watch as he gulps down the water. “Thirsty?” 

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “I didn’t feel this thirsty to begin with.” I continue to look at him wondering what is going through his mind. He continues to drink polishing off the glass. He chuckles. “Can I have some more?”

 

“Yeah,” I replied. I went to go refill his glass thinking about what is going to happen next. This evening did not go as I thought it would. I make my way to the room and Hinata is engaged into the TV. “Your water,” I hand him the glass.

 

“Thanks,” he said taking the glass. He takes a few sips before sitting the glass down. “Noya do you want to have sex?” I start coughing as I sit down on the bed. Some salvia tried to go down my wind pipe. “Oh god are you okay?” I nod still coughing as Hinata hands me his glass of water. I take some sips followed by deep breaths and a few more sips.

 

“What the hell?” I asked him my horse voice. Hinata gives me this innocent smile.

 

“I just wanted to see where your head was,” explained Hinata. “I want to have sex with you.”

 

“Do you have to say it like that,” I replied blushing putting my hand on my forehead.

 

“Well, I figured asking if you wanted to have sex sounded better than asking you to fuck.” I shoot Hinata a look and he shrugs. “We’re adults so it’s okay.” He crawls over to me settling into my lap.

 

“I know,” I reply. “But…”

 

“But what?” he asked cutting me off. I can tell this conversation is about to go south. I lean up kissing Hinata deciding to not further ruin the evening. I think I may have manage to surprise him. He slowly relaxes into the kiss as he shifts slightly in my lap. I wrap my arms around his slender waist enjoying the feel of him more than I did earlier. “Ah,” I smile into the kiss glad to know I’m pleasing him.

 

“Let me prepare you,” I say slowly. Hinata nods as he climbs off my lap and lays on the bed. I go to grab my lube as the excitement kicks in. I have to tell myself to not grin like an idiot. I get into my bed hovering over Hinata. For the first time I can see him blushing and he looks nervous. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “I’m just uh eager I guess.”

 

“Is that so?” I question leaning closer to him.

 

“Yeah,” he says softly as I lube my fingers. I touch Hinata softly as I kiss him. He doesn’t slow down his rhythm of caressing my back as I slowly insert one finger. Hinata soon is moaning into my mouth causing my manhood to grow yet again. I slide my fingers out and in slowly teasing him. I feel Hinata shiver beneath me before he grabs my dick. He starts to stroke me looking at me. “I can make you feel good too.” I bite my lip before burying my face into his shoulder trying not to lose my mind. 

 

“Are you ready?” I ask. Hinata nods his face still pink. I pull my fingers out lining myself up with him. I’m nervous but I shake it off as I slowly enter him. Hinata is panting and moaning almost making me cum before I could get fully inside of him. While his voice sounds amazing it is also a double edge sword. I’m still for a moment once I’m all the way in because I need to get my mind right.

 

“Is everything okay?” asked Hinata.

 

“Yes,” I reply. “I just uh needed to catch my breath really quick.” Hinata smiles up at me before pulling me in for a kiss. I feel his left hand slide down grabbing my ass pushing me further inside of him. “Ugh,” I shake off the feeling as I start to move my hips slowly feeling pleasure shoot up my spine. Hinata slides his hands into my hair moaning lightly. He feels so good I need to distract myself.

 

Hinata starts to tongue kiss me moaning every inch of the way. I continue to roll my hips feeling Hinata tighten around me. I moan as he is making this very hard. Hinata thrust his hips up towards me.

 

“Ah,” I let out. He knows exactly what he is doing. After taking a few more Hinata’s thrust with me nearly blowing my load I decide to take matters into my own hands. I sit up on my knees panting hard. I pull Hinata on my dick as I readjust my balance. I place my hands on his waist and start grinding him on my dick while trying to locate his prostate. I’m not going to let him get the best of me. 

 

“Oh,” cried Hinata.

 

“That’s it huh?” I question guiding his hips.

 

“Fuck Noya,” moaned Hinata.

 

“Yeah, that’s right,” I say smirking. I’m not smiling for long as I feel Hinata twitching around my cock. I watch as his cum shoots out on his stomach while he cries out gripping the sheets. That does it for me as I release my seed inside of him. I lean over Hinata breathing hard.

 

“Ah, you trying to kill me?” asked Hinata. I looked at him worried. “I’m just kidding!” He smiles brightly. I reach the tissues on my nightstand handing them to Hinata. I would to stay inside of him a little longer but I’m a bit tired at the moment. I pull out of Hinata and roll over on my side. I close my eyes for a moment. Ugh, now I don’t even want to work tomorrow. Hinata lays down on my chest. “You know, I have really enjoyed myself with you these past couple of weeks. I feel myself blushing.

 

“Um thanks,” I reply. Hinata giggles.

 

“I want to start dating,” he says. I shift looking at him. He changes his head position so he can see me. “What? Is it a bad idea?”

 

“No!” I exclaim. “The opposite, I’m really pleased.”

 

“I would like to think you would be pleased,” said Hinata. “That is if you really want to be with me.”

 

“I do!” I exclaim hugging him tightly. “I really do.” Hinata rolls over so he can kiss me.

 

“Now there is no other reason for you to be embarrassed Senpai,” he says against my lips. I chuckle because no matter I’m going to be embarrassed and nervous from time to time. Only Hinata would point this out.

 

“I can’t help it,” I said. “I really like you.”

 

“You have me,” he said looking at me. “Nothing for you to worry about.” I kiss Hinata wondering how everyone is going to react to us dating. To be honest I don’t even think they would blink an eye. Hinata and I cuddle as we make plans for this upcoming weekend. Things are going to be interesting around here from now on, that’s for sure.


End file.
